criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Decease Behind The Trees
Decease Behind the Trees is the third fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Characters Introduced *Jacqueline Ramos (Lawyer) *Pablo Sount (Armory shop worker) *Barbara Thacks (Thief) *Craig Mistem (Foundry worker) *Ashley Jamin (Agronomer) *Steve Zasts (Land buyer) Case Background The victim was a lawyer called Jacqueline Ramos. She was found on a field that belonged to the Jamin Family Company in a mud puddle with a shotgun beside her. The killer was a car-parts seller named Roger Andrews, owner of a company called Thayst. Roger had just opened his company when Jacqueline came to him to talk about legal matters, as the car-parts that Roger was selling were stolen. Roger didn't want her to spoil everything just when he was starting. Jacqueline told him she had to visit her colleague, Ashley Jamin, to talk about his case. He asked her to give her a lift, and when she got to the fields where Ashley was, he shot her with the shotgun and escaped in his car. When he was arrested, he explained his plan to the team, which made no sense at all. With the rim of one of his wheels, he crafted the bullets for the murder, implying also a foundry in the case. It's not known why he did that. At the trial, Roger only said that he cared about his business. Judge Gonzalez sentenced him to 50 years in jail with no chance for parole, both for killing Jacqueline and for selling stolen car-parts. The next day, after the team went to thank Ashley Jamin for her co-operation in the investigation, the team found out that Jamin Family Company was about to buy the Oak Valleys from a land buyer with a bad reputation, Steve Zasts. Jacqueline tore the contract up before they could reach an agreement, since as a lawyer she noticed irregularities in the transaction. Stats Victim *'Jacqueline Ramos' (Found in a forest, multiple bullets shot at her chest) Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Roger Andrews ' Suspects Pablo Sount (Armory worker) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a cold - The suspect uses Thayst wheels Suspect's appearance: - Roger Andrews (Parts seller) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a cold - The suspect uses Thayst wheels - The suspect uses golden rings Suspect's appearance: - Barbara Thacks (Criminal) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses golden rings Suspect's appearance: - Craig Mistem (Foundry worker) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a cold - The suspect uses Thayst wheels Suspect's appearance: - Ashley Jamin (Victim's colleague) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a cold - The suspect uses golden rings Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer has black hair. *The killer is a man. *The killer uses Thayst wheels. *The killer wears golden rings. Crime scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' The Wheels Market *Investigate Forest (Clues: Victim's Body, Shotgun, Footprints) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Shotgun (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Pablo Sount's DNA) *Talk to Pablo Sount about the murder weapon. *Analyze Footprints (00:35:00) *Investigate Road (Clues: Tire track) *Examine Tire track (Result: Thayst tire track) *Analyze Thayst tire track (3:00:00) *Talk to Roger Andrews about his wheels. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) 'Chapter 2:' Molten Metals *Talk to Pablo about Thayst *Investigate Garage (Clues: Laptop, Used handkerchief, Cash register) *Examine Laptop (Result: Password) *Analyze Laptop (3:00:00) *Ask Roger about his sales *Talk to Barbara Thacks about the wheels she bought *Speak to Craig Mistem about Thayst *Investigate Foundry (Clues: Tire, Liquid metal) *See if Roger melted the rim *Go to Chapter 3 (3 stars) 'Chapter 3: '''Jewels and Friendships *Examine Bullets (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (1:30:00) *Ask Barbara about her prints on the bullets *Investigate Foundry floor (Clues: Paper) *Ask Craig about the note you found in the foundry *Ashley Jamin wants to talk to you *Investigate Forest (Clues: Golden ring) *Investigate Roger's Desk (Clues: Jewel box) *Examine Jewel box (Result: Golden Rings) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) 'Additional Investigation:' Contracts and Robberies *Thank Ashley for her participation in the case *Investigate Forest (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Torn contract) *Examine Torn Contract (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract (1:30:00) *Ask Ashley about the contract with Steve Zasts (Reward: '''Straw hat') *Investigate Garage (Clues: Open safe) *Examine Open safe (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (1:30:00) *Arrest Barbara Thacks for robbery (Reward: 40 Energy) *See what Craig needs *Investigate Foundry (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo (Result: Message) *Talk to Craig about the Jamin family (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Trivia *This is the first case in the game in which you start a leg of the Additional Investigation investigating a crime scene, without having talked to a suspect before. *This is the firt case in the game in which a new suspect is added to the list during the final chapter of the murder investigation (not taking into account The Murdered Milker, whose murder investigation lasts only one chapter). *This is the only case in which it's stated who the killer is before their arrest, being also the only the case with only one major suspect. Nearing the end of the case, Roger Andrews is the only one who can match the killer's profile and the final clues are not discovering new killer's attributes, but instead finding the evidence to prove that Roger matches the attributes that had already been found. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville